Team A-Kill
Team A-Kill was a team that entered the later series of Robot Wars, as well as the Middleweight Melee of Series 3. The Team The team entered with three robots, the first of which, A-Kill, was joint winner of the Series 3 Middleweight Melee along with Tentoumushi. The team also entered Series 6 with a heavyweight version of their middleweight machine, also called A-Kill, a heavyweight entered into Series 7 and Extreme 2 robot called Saw Point, which had attended the Series 6 qualifiers alongside A-Kill, and was sold on eBay after Robot Wars ended. Neither of these robots had great success, with A-Kill reaching Round 2 but losing to Panic Attack, and Saw Point falling in Round 1 in both of its appearances. Chris Delph Chris Delph was the original team captain, who along with his son Ryan, were the only team members to appear throughout all of the team's appearances. Chris Delph only drove the team's robot on one occasion, that being the War of Independence one-off battle, shown as part of the International League Championship, where he was seen being helped. In the team's later appearances, Chris tended to be humorously scathing of the quality of his robots. For example, he joked that the hammer of A-Kill was powerful enough to "crush a strawberry at one stroke", and cheerfully stated Saw Point 2 was "not going home!". In Series 6, A-Kill's weakness was listed as "Captain!". Ryan Delph The other ever-present member of the team, Ryan Delph's most notable moment was during the Minor Meltdown, where he took over the controls and role as team captain. After the battle, where Saw Point was utterly destroyed, he talked to Phillipa Forrester about how much he enjoyed all the damage that was done to his machine. Andy Brasted The cousin of Chris Delph, Andy Brasted was only present for the team's two appearances in Series 3. Due to Chris Delph doing the team's introduction in the War of Independence, and the teams not having introductions in the Middleweight Melee, he did not have a speaking role. He drove A-Kill in the Series 3 Middleweight Melee, which they were the joint-winners of. He did however have a speaking role when the team appeared in Techno Games in 2001, where he was also the driver (See Outside Robot Wars). Gordon Johncock Johncock, the driver, joined the team for the later series because Chris Delph had posted an advert in the newspaper that read 'Assistant Wanted for Robot Wars, Do you want to be a driver?'. Chris wanted someone outside of Robot Wars to have a go at being a member of the team. Five people applied for the position but apparently Gordon was the only applicant not to feel on edge for being requested to drive the robot in the series itself. In Series 7, Johncock filled the role of team captain. Much like Chris Delph, Johncock was often humorously scathing of the quality of the team's robots and their chances. For example, he claimed the lifter of A-Kill was strong enough to lift "skin off a rice pudding", and when Phillipa Forrester suggested they had a chance of beating Panic Attack, he replied "Come on!". He also gave a completely scathing summary of Saw Point 2 in the Round 1 interview. Robots A-Kill.jpg|A-Kill in the Middleweight Melee A-kill.JPG|A-Kill in Series 6 Saw point 2.JPG|Saw Point in Extreme 2 Sawpoint2.PNG|Sawpoint 2 in Series 7 Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Whizz_Bang_original.png|Whizz Bang's appearance during Techno Games 2001 TeamAKillTG2001.jpg|The team at Techno Games 2001 SolarSlug.jpg|Chris and Ryan Delph with Solar Slug RailSnail.jpg|Rail Snail TeamAKillTG.jpg|Team A-Kill at Techno Games 2002 WhizzBang2.jpg|Whizz Bang 2 at Techno Games 2002 ShakeyTG.jpg|Shakey, the team's Techno Games 2003 swimming entry YellowPeril.jpg|The team with Yellow Peril Disc-Truction.jpg|Saw Point as Disc-Truction after Robot Wars Like many other teams competing in ''Robot Wars, Team A-Kill entered a number of robots into the sister show Techno Games, including Mini-Whizz and the cycling robot Whizz-Bang. The latter was uncontrollable in its first year (2001), but improved vastly in its second year (2002) as Whizz-Bang 2, winning the gold in its event. In the 2002 series, the team entered two robots in the the Solar Powered Challenge. Chris Delph and Ryan Delph entered Solar Slug, while Gordon Johncock entered Rail Snail. Both robots won their races, but neither made the top three. The team entered Shakey in the 2003 Swimming competition, where it won the Gold Medal in a time of 12.59 seconds, and Yellow Peril in the Funny Cars, which lost in Round 1 after failing to finish the course. Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games